A Learning Experience
by ratluck1
Summary: Lincoln Loud gets a little more than he bargained for when his interest in sex and his sisters meet in a very...educational way. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Prologue

The concept of sex has always confused Lincoln Loud.

It wasn't HOW it worked, as Lincoln had a tenth grade education and could quite vividly recall the videos and stills his teachers had shown him. It wasn't WHY it happened, either. He very well understood his hormones, more than he'd like to admit.

WHAT is was wasn't a big hang-up for Lincoln, having read enough fanfiction and seen enough on the internet gave him a general idea of what it was like (sometimes even more detail than Lincoln desired.). And despite the "locker-room banter", as it was called, the only Loud boy didn't really care about the WHEN factor, knowing that he would probably have sex someday.

The real part of the sexual equation that confused Lincoln was simply WHO sex should be had with. He knew that sex brought along a feeling of intimacy and trust with it in some cases, or reckless lust and pleasure in others. Was sex supposed to be saved for marriage? Lincoln had thought so until the kids in his high school started becoming sexually active. Should sex be used for reproduction, for pleasure, or for relationship-building? Lincoln had seen instances in where all three answers (or a combination of, anyway) were correct, but he couldn't understand what changed the meaning or the purpose of the act.

But being who he was, and having the life he had, one question had always bothered Lincoln about the topic.

Was it okay to have sex with a sister?

"Absolutely not!" Modern Society would say.

"One hundred percent okay!" Teenage Fanfic Writers would shoot back.

He understood the implications and the consequences of incest. Lincoln would never dream of having a child in high-school, much less one born of one of his own sisters. The genetic mess that could potentially unfold would also be a big red-flag to incest for Lincoln. But still, the question persisted in his mind. If he truly loved his sisters, and wanted to make them feel as good as they made him feel over the years with their caring and encouragement, why would having sex for fun be wrong? Especially if he took all the proper precautions, which Lincoln Loud would most certainly do?

Lincoln pondered these thoughts as he sat at his desk, staring at a strange little rectangular pink box that was resting on his textbooks. He didn't really have a clear reason as to why he had the condoms in his room. He stopped by the local pharmacy in Royal Woods and picked up a box of ten standard-sized rubbers, just on a whim. It wasn't unusual for a boy to be interested in sex, and Lincoln knew this. But without a proper girlfriend or any indication that he was going to get laid anytime soon, it was a strange purchase.

" _I guess I just want to be prepared, just in case?"_ Lincoln thought to himself, his thumb peeling at the big price sticker on the box. He groaned, looking at his now-empty wallet under his desk lamp. _"And why are they so expensive? Is safe sex REALLY worth $12.99?"_

Lincoln sighed, and placed the box in the back corner of his desk drawer, behind some comic books and gum wrappers as he returned to his studying for his Abstract Art project. He didn't really think he'd be using them for a while, so why keep them out in the open? He didn't even know how to use the damn things, much to his embarrassment.

Little did he know, however, that his very own sisters would be more than willing teachers on that subject.


	2. The Discovery

**Thanks for the positive reception to the short prologue, everyone. This fic is going to be a new experience for me, mostly due to the fact that I'm opening up requests and input from all of you. While I have a few ideas in mind myself, I would love to hear from all of you about what YOU want to read. Thanks for the support, especially during some hard times. Cheers!**

"LINCOLN! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Lincoln slid down the banister as fast as he could, not wanting to miss his ride. Another normal Tuesday morning for Lincoln Loud. The life of a tenth-grade boy wasn't an easy one, but Lincoln managed to get by alright, thanks to the help of his ten sisters. Being five years removed from elementary school led to a lot of changes in the young man's life, but with the love and support of his family and friends, Lincoln had managed to do fairly well for himself. Good grades, a decent social circle, a job at the local arcade, and a well-built-if-not-slightly-leaner-frame were just parts of Lincoln's life now.

The biggest change in Lincoln's life, however, was the discovery of his true talent. After many years of reading comic books, Lincoln decided to take up sketching and writing as a hobby. As it turned out, Lincoln was a natural artist and storyteller (skills he had picked up while trying to keep up with his many sisters over the years). Through sheer luck and determination, Lincoln had managed to impress his favorite comic-creator at a local convention with his work, and now had a chance to pitch his own story to the heads of a national publisher. A huge honor, for a kid as young as Lincoln. The only problem Lincoln had, however, was his own indecisiveness. He had so many ideas for stories and concepts that he simply couldn't pick one, even with the help of his sisters.

However, Lincoln didn't have time to dwell on that for now. He was going to be late for school if he didn't get his butt in gear. As he jumped in the passenger seat of his mother's car, Lincoln knew he had forgotten one important thing. He rolled his window down and took a deep breath.

"HEY GUYS! HAVE A NICE DAY!" Lincoln shouted towards the familiar homestead.

"LORI, TELL BOBBY I SAID HI!" he called out as Lori waved at him from her bedroom window. Still dating after six years, Lori and Bobby had managed to stay madly in love despite his having to move to back to Texas for school. Despite the distance, Lori was happy with her relationship, her twenty-two year old life, and her little twerp of a brother who always helped her out when she needed it.

"LENI, DON'T FORGET TO FILL UP YOUR CAR…" he yelled, pausing for a moment. "WITH GASOLINE THIS TIME!" The ditzy blonde poked her head out the window, trying to wave to her brother. Leni and Lincoln had grown closer over the years, with Lincoln being her favorite design critic and shoulder-to-cry-on after her recent breakup and Leni being Lincoln's favorite character design critic and motherly figure (aside from his mother, anyway.) Having turned twenty-one just one month prior, Leni finally succeeded with getting her driver's license. Thanks to Lincoln's faith in her (and a little bet he made with an old friend of the family), Leni managed to get a brand new car at no cost to her with a lifetime of insurance paid off. She really did owe Lincoln a lot, and gave him rides and advice whenever he needed it.

"LUNA, YOUR EYELINER IS ON MY DESK! DON'T FORGET IT, AND GOOD LUCK AT YOUR SHOW TONIGHT!" he shouted towards his rockstar-sister's open window. Luna had always been the closest to her younger brother, ever since he was little. Lincoln and Luna both admired each other's honesty and heart, and it didn't hurt that they both were rather passionate about their own and each other's work and interest. At twenty years old, she was getting rockin' grades at the local community college and working at a small record shop that had opened up recently in Royal Woods. While her rockin' usually drowned out the sound of her parents and sisters, Luna always made sure to listen for her little bro. She dropped her axe and peeked out the side of her window, giving Lincoln what he had always given her: a genuine smile.

"LUAN, GOOD LUCK AT YOUR OPEN MIC TONIGHT! "he yelled as the yellow-plaid-clad sister waved from her desk next to Luna. At the young age of nineteen, Luan had achieved quite a bit of success in the local comedy scene. After an open mic adventure with Lincoln, she managed to pick up a few new gigs opening up for comedy stars like Albert Yankovik and John Moulancie. As she had always been, she was always ready to provide her brother with a joke and a smile whenever he needed. However, with her braces removed and both her and Luna's forms filling out, she had also begun to get offers for modelling, which she passed off to Lori and Leni with glee.

"LYNN, LUCY! DON'T FORGET YOUR PRACTICES! YOU'LL BOTH DO GREAT OPENING NIGHT!" Lincoln had to yell extra loud to get his voice to sporty-and-dramatic sisters. After walking a mile in each other's shoes, the seventeen year old athlete and the fifteen year old poet realized that they had more in common than they once thought. Lynn rather enjoyed acting, and Lucy also enjoyed some light athletics after an adventure with their brother. In addition to being the star of the drama department and the literary club, Lucy had also made a little bit of a name for herself on the school's track and basketball teams, second only to her team captains. That captain, however, was also the secondary leading lady in all of the school productions in addition to being captain of all teams at school, an accomplishment Lynn was all too proud of. Both hung out the window, swinging to catch a glimpse of their favorite brother.

"LANA, LOLA! HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!" Lincoln noticed the silhouettes of the twins bouncing in the window. "AND BE CAREFUL JUMPING ON THE BED!" The twins both poked their heads out their window, still roughhousing around. The twelve year old twins were both just about the same as they always were, but still as troublesome and loyal to their brother as they ever would be.

"LILY, MAKE SURE LISA CARRIES THE FIVE! LISA, MAKE SURE LILLY SUBTRACTS THE TWO!" Lisa and Lily both opened their window in an instant, shooting their brother two widely-contrasting smiles. Lisa, being the smartest person in the world at age nine, was simply giving her favorite sibling her usual subdued smirk. Lily, on the other hand, was shouting to her brother as loud as a six year old could with the widest smile she could muster.

A loud chorus erupted from the Loud House.

"THANKS, LINCOLN!" All of his sisters shouted out in unison. "LOVE YOU!"

Lincoln couldn't help but grin and blush at that last part. He rolled up his window as the car rolled down the street.

" _Man, it's going to be a beautiful day."_ Lincoln thought to himself, smiling as he enjoyed the scenic route on the way to school.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE

Things had returned to their normal, chaotic ways in the Loud house. Luna didn't mind. Just helped her creative juices flow.

" _Speaking of creative juices, I need to nab my stuff from Linc's room."_ Luna thought to herself, leaving Luan to work on her jokes in peace. She strolled leisurely down the hall to her brother's room, enjoying the madness and the chaos around her. She kicked open the door to Lincoln's room, eyes darting over to his desktop. He had said that that is where her eyeliner was, right?

"Dude, I don't see it." She said, looking all over for the little tube of makeup. "Maybe he meant in his drawer?"

She took a seat at her brother's desk, jerking his desk drawer open. Luna felt around, trying to find the plastic tube by touch senses alone. When that didn't work, she brushed aside a bunch of gum wrappers with the backside of her hand. She slipped her hand past some papers and pulled out her missing eyeliner.  
"Ha! Gotcha, you little bugger…Hey, what's this?"Luna adjusted her eyes, noticing a small square sitting in her brother's desk. She slipped it out and held it up to the window for light. After a few moments, her face went from white to bright red, even shining through her white stage makeup as she realized what she had in her hands.

In her hands, she held a box of her brother's double ecstasy, bareskin, premium-grade condoms.

…

…

…

Luna sighed as she inhaled, trying to get as much air as she could to get her message out through the shouting and crashing coming from outside the door.

"DUDES! EMERGANCY SISTER MEETING, NOW!"


	3. Sisterly Meeting

"You found WHAT in Linc's room?!"

Emergency meetings didn't happen that often in the Loud House. Normally, whatever it was could wait until the next scheduled meeting and go through due process and sentencing.

This was NOT one of those times.

"Luna, this isn't some sort of joke, right?" Luan asked. "I mean…he's Lincoln! He can't be having sex at his age!"

"Sis, I'm legit. I found these in his desk." Luna replied, her shock at the box in her hands still etched in her face. "Lori, didn't he break up with Ronnie Anne years ago? Who could these be for?"

Lori was silent for a minute. Her own little brother…could he really be having sex already? He was getting older, that was true. But still…she couldn't imagine Lincoln having sex already. She herself didn't lose her virginity until she turned eighteen, the age of consent in Michigan.

"Well…he is getting a little older…" she croaked, trying to clear her throat. " But I don't think he's nearly old enough."

"You're damn right he isn't old enough!" Lynn shouted, her voice infused with rage. "No brother of mine is going to be sleeping around like a who-"she was cut off by a sharp glare from Lori, motioning over at the twins.

"Maybe he just bought them, just in case?" Lucy proposed, her monotone still present even through her slight trembling.

"Well, Lincoln is a forward thinker. Always planning ahead." Luna said, reading the back of the box. "But Lincoln paid a lot for these puppies. I kinda doubt he had no-one in mind."

Everyone murmured in agreement, though the question still remained of who they were for.

"So, like, what's wrong with Linky buying balloons?" Leni asked, not fully understanding what the commotion was about.

"And why isn't he sharing with us?" Lola demanded, upset at the thought that her brother wouldn't share his party favors with them.

"Well, there are numerous reasons as to why Lincoln would purchase such contraceptives without letting us know…" Lisa glanced over at twins, smiling. "You two will find out when you're older."

Lola and Lana looked at their braniac of a sister with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Wait, why would Lincoln sleep with balloons?" Lana asked, before registering Lisa's last comment. "Hey, we're older than you!"

Lori slammed the gavel on the desk, trying to maintain order. "Lisa, you have the floor. Statistical analysis on why our brother purchased these…contraceptives."

Lisa started doing some calculations on her blackboard at breakneck speed, while the others sat and pondered the previous query.

Despite what her sister's thought, Leni wasn't THAT dumb. She knew exactly what her sisters were talking about and what her brother had bought. Even though she and her previous boyfriend didn't use them, she knew what condoms were. In fact, it was Lincoln who consoled her and had asked her about their use when her boyfriend…well, that's a story for another time. Lincoln had promised her to her face that he would always be safe and responsible with girls and especially when it came to sex. It was one of the few things that he promised her on that night, and was one of many promises she would do anything to make him keep.

Luna was still shocked, trying to rid her mind of the dirty thoughts filling her head. Ranking even ahead of Chunk, Lincoln has been her best friend for as long as she could remember. As such, there had been times when certain…thoughts…ran through her hand. Thoughts she wasn't proud of, thoughts she knew were wrong...thoughts that she knew she couldn't let her sisters know about. She's known about these feelings ever since Lincoln surprised her with backstage passes to a show during Mick Swagger's "You Can Sometimes Get What You Want" tour. Lincoln had worked overtime for three months to get those tickets. No one ever sacrificed anything for her, except for Linc. He truly was her best friend, and she truly hated how her mind and body wanted to pay him back.

Luan, on the other hand, didn't have to suppress her thoughts. She knew what she wanted to come of this discovery. She knew what she NEEDED to come of this discovery. Of the Loud sisters that were older than Lucy, Luan was the only one of them to never have a boyfriend. It wasn't for lack of options, however. After losing the braces and maturing into the figure she had today, Luan was sought after by most boys she came across. She lost track of how many guys had asked her out after the hundredth rejection. It was nothing against them, many of them were funny or attractive in their own ways…but Luan kept rejecting them. They just weren't the one she had her heart set on.

Lynn was furious, outright outraged at her brother's purchase. The doofus didn't even have a girlfriend, and he had the nerve to go out and buy rubbers in bulk?

" _If he thinks he's going to go sleep with another girl, I swear I'm going to ki-"_ she stopped her thought dead in its tracks, realizing just what it was she had said in her head.

Lisa spun the board around now, showing a pie graph with numerous slices of the pie being redirected to assorted algorisms and probability formulas explaining them.

"Now, there are many different possibilities as to why our brother has chosen to procure such a product as those…" Lisa pointed at the box Luna still held in her hand. "I believe, however, we can rule out a few possibilities."

"What do you mean, dude?" Luna asked, trying to make sense of the graph. "What possibilities?"

"Well, the chances of Lincoln buying them for a friend or as a prank are slim to nothing, thus statistically improbably enough to eliminate from the equation." she crossed out a few minor slivers of the graph, looking back at her siblings. "Eliminating those, we can safely assume that Lincoln made the purchase with a particular partner in mind. Cross referencing the contacts in his phone with his class roster…" Lisa spins the board around again, revealing a list of about twenty names on the other side. "These are the girls in which Lincoln might have bought them for, in descending order of most to least likely."

Everyone gathered around the board, strangely recognizing most of the names on the board.

Self-usage – % 47.8585

Lynn Loud - % 5.79

Luna Loud - % 5.79

Luan Loud - % 5.79

Lori Loud - % 5.79

Leni Loud…

"Wait, what the heck is this?!" Lori shouted angrily, stomping her way up to Lisa. "Lisa, are you insinuating that Lincoln bought those for us?" Lisa pushed her glasses back into position, clearing her throat.

"Well, aside from the very probable option at the top of the board, that is what the statistical analysis conveys, yes." She circled the "self-usage" slice again.

Lori shook her head. "That's ridiculous. Lincoln wouldn't dream of something so…wrong!"

"Yeah, man. Lincoln's not into that sort of thing." Luna growled, angrier at herself than the implications of the board.

"The numbers don't lie." Lisa stated, sighing at her sisters refusal. "But then again, why don't we just ask him tonight?"

The room suddenly went completely quiet. Lori shuffled back to the desk at the front of the room and pounded the gavel a few times.

"Alright. All in favor of Luna confronting Lincoln about this?" Lori asked, moving the motion forward.

A sea of hands quickly shot up, all except for one.

"Bloody hell, why do I have to do it?" Luna asked indigently, not understanding why she was singled out.

"Because YOU'RE the one who found them in his room." Lori stated as a matter-of-factly.

" _Damnit, I guess they're right…"_ Luna thought, sighing and accepting her fate. _"What the hell am I going to do…"_

"Motion passed. Luna will ask Lincoln about it tonight, and will report back with her findings tomorrow night." Lori said, slapping the gavel against her desk once again. "Meeting adjourned."

" _Damn, this is going to be awkward…Guess I better tell Chunk I'm not gonna make the concert."_ Luna thought as she slunk back to her room. To her, the concert was the least of her worries. Not only did she have to confront her brother about his condoms, but she also had to keep her own feelings in check.

"Shit." Luna mumbled to herself, slipping into her nightwear. "Tonight is going to be a long night."


	4. Luna's Lesson

"Hey, Linc…got a minute?"

Luna peeked through the crack in the door, taking a quick look around her brother's room. She didn't notice it earlier, but his room was rather well-organized for a room in the Loud house. Aside from his overflowing trashcan (for which she was slightly responsible for, being filled to the brim with his empty gum wrappers), his room was spotless. If Luna had to have an awkward, prolonged conversation with her own brother about his sex-life, at least she'd be having it with him in a clean environment.

Lincoln swirled around in his desk chair, pencil placed behind his ear. His cheerful smile and adorable quirks were just some of the things that made Luna feel different about her brother than other boys. Luna usually hung around more punky boys, which just wasn't what interested her in a man. It was nothing against them, they were cool to hang out with. But Lincoln…he was different.

But he was also her little brother.

"Sure, sis. Come on in." Lincoln stood up and closed the blind to his window, reducing the glare as his desk lamp gave off a comfortable amount of light. He took a seat back at his desk and turned towards his sister. "Need help with a song?"

Luna gave her brother a slight chuckle, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on Lincoln's bed.

"Naw, bro. I've got some good material lined up for my next show." She shifted a little uncomfortably, feeling a little vulnerable being alone with her hard-to-admit-to-having-a-crush-on-brother. "I've gotta talk to you about…something else, dude."

A look of concern came across Lincoln's face. Luna noticed it wasn't his usual look of concern. It was more of a worried expression, one of extreme worry.

"Luna, is something wrong?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to the bedframe. "You know you can tell me if there is."

Luna sighed, rehearsing the process she decided on earlier in the day for handling this meeting. She fumbled around in her pocket, playing around with the box of contraceptives without revealing it to Lincoln.

"Bro, you got the hots for someone?" she asked, the question coming out a bit harsher than she was hoping. She tried to get her tone right on the second try. "It's alright if you do, bro. Just wonderin'."

Lincoln paused for a moment, trying to think of a good answer. He knew he couldn't bring himself to lie to his sisters, especially Luna. But despite the love he had for his sisters, he knew that they were still just that: his sisters. They wouldn't take their brother thinking about them in that way well, would they?

"Well, I guess I kinda got a crush or two." Lincoln replied, trying to stay as vague as possible. "But nothing more than that, I don't think."

Luna sighed again, this time more in relief rather than apprehension. Her nightshirt had a secret compartment her mother sewed so she could carry around her lyric sheets during the night, but her brother's box of condoms were taking that spot now. Puberty had been rather kind to Luna. While her other older sisters were larger than her, she had matured with a more pronounced hourglass figure. While not as traditionally "hot" as Luan, he definitely had a rockin' figure and a type of star-like sex appeal, at least amongst her fans. Even in her nightshirt and flippers, she still had an appearance that most of her concert-goers would pay through the nose to see. Her top-heavy "assets" were still something to be proud of, a nice amount of cleavage showing through her casual wear.

"Are you sure? You know you can be honest with me, bro." she replied, trying to pry more info from her reluctant brother.

"Yeah. I mean…" Lincoln knew he had to tell someone about his persisting thoughts someday, but he figured he would push that topic off as far as he could.

Little did Lincoln know that the topic would present itself sooner rather than later.

"Well, bro…I'll just come right out with it." Luna fished the box out of her pocket, presenting it to Lincoln. "When I came in here to get my tube earlier…I kinda found this."

Lincoln's eyes grew wide, his secret purchase sitting in his older sister's hands. He'd been found out. He hadn't had the time to think of a cover story for the rubbers, and he knew that anything he could think of wouldn't satisfy Luna, the one who knew him the best.

"Oh…I see." Lincoln sighed, grabbing the box and setting it on his desk. "I guess you wouldn't buy it if I said I got them just because?" Luna shook her head, the uneasiness taking over her again. She felt like something was…off, in his room. She took a quick look around before settling her eyes back on her brother. She looked down and realized exactly what she'd been sensing.

Lincoln was in his boxers. In his tighter pair, in fact.

"Luna…how much do you love me?" Lincoln asked, looking up at his sister. Luna trembled with a blush, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"W-what do you mean, Linc?" she stuttered out, trying her damndest to focus on his eyes rather than his bulge. To Luna, it wasn't hard to look into his eyes. They were always so bright, so expressive…which did make it hard for her to keep her feelings in check at times.

"Well…I've been having some…strange thoughts lately about sex and love." Lincoln said, adjusting his legs to hide his ever-growing "excitement". "I feel like I need to talk about it, but I know if I do, it won't come out well."

Luna instinctively pulled her brother close and snuggled him into her chest, sensing his feelings of uncertainty. She could never stand to see her best friend feeling what she felt. Uncertainty, worry, doubt…these were things that she would never wish her siblings to endure. Especially Lincoln, who always put others first before himself. If he was hurtin', he'd hide it in favor of helping someone else. It was wrong, and Luna knew she had to help him in any way should could.

Even if her mind and body were screaming for a dirtier and more sexual solution.

"Linc, you know you can tell me anything. I mean that, mate." She smiled, stroking his hair gently. He blushed as she continued. "You do so much for others to make them feel special, to make them feel like they're op top of the world… You gotta know I'd do anything to make that happen for you, man."

"But that's just the problem!" Lincoln snapped, stunning Luna for a split second. "I…really want to do something for someone special to me, to make them feel good. But I don't think I can, or that they'd see me as a freak for it."

Luna was hanging on the edge of every word, analyzing every syllable for comprehension. Was Lincoln trying to tell her…he wanted to do what she did?

"Bro, I know how you feel." She said, trying to sympathize with her brother. She wasn't lying, either. She was just being her most honest, even if it meant risking her relationship with Linc. She suddenly thought of a proposition. "How about this, man? You tell me, as truly as you can, what's on your mind, and I'll tell you something even worse from mine?"

Lincoln pulled a little closer to her, trying to hide his blush. "You know, no way in heck yours is worse than mine?" They both chuckled, unaware of the magnitude of each other's secret.

"Betcha it is, mate." Luna smirked, feeling a little more at ease. _"I might as well stay as chill as I can before I say my peace."_ She thought to herself. Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Alright. Well…I did buy these things for a reason." He admitted, looking up at his sister's eyes. "I bought them…for my sister."

Luna's heart skipped a beat.

"I know it's wrong, I know it's weird…but, I've always wondered what's wrong with loving a sister." Lincoln decided to get it all out, for better or for worse, he would get this off his chest. "I know genetics, and I know how wrong having an incestuous kid would be. But, if safe and careful…what's wrong with showing someone how much you love them?"

Luna had no idea how to take this information. Her brother was admitting to wanting to bang her and she knew her body want to rock his world, but it all seemed so…idyllic. It almost didn't seem real to her. After a full five minutes, she finally came to a conclusion. She knew what she had to say and what she needed to do.

"…Hey, Linc?" She asked, in more of a hushed tone. "Are you… are you a virgin?"

Lincoln lit up like a Christmas tree in downtown Detroit. "Yeah, I-I am."

"Lincoln…" she said, rarely using his full name when addressing him. She smiled widely, putting on a brave face through what was killing her inner moral compass. "You know many people think that what you just said is wrong."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed, bracing himself for the scolding.

"Well, do you know why I play music?" Luna asked.

"It's because you like it, right?" Lincoln knew that was a simple answer, but he wasn't exactly capable of being a waxing poet with a hard-on talking about incest.

"Well, that's partially it." She continued, grabbing her brother's hand. "I also play because I love giving my friends, family, and fans a good time. If I'm having fun and they're feeling good, than I'm truly on cloud nine, man."

"O-okay…b-but why do you say that now?" Lincoln asked, trying to link the topics of conversation with what little brain power he had left.

Luna smirked, moving her hands down her brother's arms. "Well, making love is the same thing, Linc. Maybe..." she paused, working up the courage to finish. "I want to show my best bud how much I love him, no matter how "wrong" it is." She started tracing her fingertip up his chest now, shooting him a more seductive look. "You know, rock and roll used to be seen as wrong. I guess you and I are just a couple of rebels."

Lincoln was petrified. Not only was this the first time a girl had ever talked to him or touched him like this, but it was from his own sister! Not that he minded, even though he knew he should. He loved Luna, but just couldn't ever imagine anything like this happening.

Luna stood up, walking over to the entrance to her brother's room and clicked the lock shut. She looked down at her brother and noticed his "southern accent" nipping at his underwear. She dropped to the floor, crawling towards her brother slowly, but clearly with intent.

"You know, Linc, we don't have to use rubbers to be safe. " She smirked, licking her lips as he looked down at her. While she herself was also a virgin, she wasn't exactly wholesome. She'd had a few boyfriends, and even fooled around with them a little, but they'd never made it farther than petting and making out. She'd never had the drive to do more with them, but at the sight of her brother's bulge, her wildest fantasy was put at the forefront of her dirty, perverted mind.

"W-wait! W-what do you mean?!" Lincoln had never actually bothered to find any porn or actively discuss sex with anyone. He'd always just assumed that sex was done in the conventional way, with maybe some foreplay mixed in. He didn't know a single thing about…"other" ways to have sex.

"Well, I think I know how I can rock your world, love. " She slid her fingers into the elastic on her brother's boxers, giving them a careful tug. She was rewarded with a perfect few of her brother's hidden treasure, now fully on display for her, and her alone. She reached out slowly, giving it a very gentle rub.

Lincoln tensed up, his sighing slowly turning into a light moan. He tilted his head back, trying to contain himself.

"Luna…w-woah…" he let out, trying to keep his voice down. He'd tried masturbating once or twice, but never really felt anything from it. Luna's delicate touch and instinct, however, made the experience an entirely different animal.

Luna shushed her brother, gently stroking his hard-on on her knees. She leaned forward, whispering to Lincoln in a sultry tone.

"Keep calm, love. I'll try to get you some…satisfaction." She giggled lowly at her little reference, before moving back down to his erection. "Think you're ready for it, Linc?"

Without hesitation, Lincoln quickly nodded. He didn't know what she had in mind, but if it was a tenth as good as what she'd already done, he didn't care. She was right, she was most definitely rocking his world.

Luna turned her attention back to his tip, and slowly enveloped it with her lips. She kept them tight and locked at first, planting a kiss firmly on his head before granting it entrance to her mouth. This transition led to a loud groan from above, her brother's hands stroking and grabbing her hair as an instinctual coping mechanism. Luna had always found the idea of licking, sucking, and using her oral talents on her best mate's bone to be more than just hot. It had always seemed so…alluring. So off-limits, by society's conventions…but she truly didn't care.

She was going to suck her brother's cock, and she was going to enjoy it.

She swirled her tongue around the tip, savoring the scent and the flavor before attempting to take more into her throat. She didn't realize just how big her brother was, nor did she realize how loud he could be. With every brush of her tongue, her brother's moans got even louder and more gruff. The deeper she took it, the more animalistic his grunts and groans became. Every reaction he gave her only made her hungrier and more driven, the experience completely taking over her mind and body. Lincoln might have been the one being licked and sucked, but Luna was definitely enjoying every single second of it.

Lincoln's sister was giving him the best blowjob that anyone could ever have, and he was lost on cloud-nine. All of his concerns had melted away, replaced with even stronger feelings for his rock star sister. His rock-hard errection was starting to twitch and tremble, Lincoln feeling a surge of pleasure and a shockwave of ecstasy fast approaching. Luna could feel it coming as well, mentally preparing herself as she tried to play with herself a bit below her belt.

"Luna! Ugh…So good…I think I'm…c-close!" he managed to croak out amidst his moans. Luna heard his warning, and decided to push as far down as she could. She was rewarded with a strong burst of her brother's cum shooting into her throat, gagging for a moment before pulling off to admire her work. She'd read that the taste of semen was gross, but she didn't seem to mind it. It had more of a…sweet taste to it, akin to a lightly-sweetened tea. She feel backwards onto her back, exhausted from the intense bobbing she had just endured.

"Mmm…Man, Linc, you taste pretty…g-good…" She sat back up, smirking up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "How was it, mate? Think I've got talent?"

Lincoln was basking in the afterglow, trying to piece together a simple sentence to express his thoughts.

"That…was the best moment of my life, h-hands down!" He looked down at his sister, a slight smile on their faces as he tried his best british imitation. "T-thanks, l-love."

Luna stood up, smirking as she lifted up her shirt, showing him her wet undergarments. "Hey, it did a pretty good number on me, Linc. Mind helping me ou-"

She was cut off bout the sound of a door slamming downstairs.

"Lincoln, we're home!" their dad called, the sounds of pattering feet revealing other company.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Luna grumbled, not having the privacy they had just prior to continue. "Linc, not a word to anyone. Maybe…" She gave him a wink. "I can teach you how to make it up to me later?"

Lincoln sprung up from his chair, grabbing her waist and pulling her in. While he had no experience with sex, he had practiced kissing a bit with Ronnie Anne years prior. He gave his sister the deepest four-to-five second kiss he could muster in his state. Luna wasn't prepared for such an aggressive gesture from her younger brother, but boy was it phenomenal. Never before had a boy kissed her with such genuine passion.

Upon parting the kiss, Luna stumbled around for a second, trying to regain HER composure now. Lincoln shot her a wide smirk, one that beat her smug little grin from before.

"Oh, you're good." She said, blushing brightly once again. "I think I made the right choice." Lincoln knew what she meant, but decided to play along anyway.

"Choice in what, if I may ask?" Lincoln asked in a sort of light-hearted way.

"A good mate, love. " She shot him a coy smile once more. "We'll hang later, alright?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sis."

"Love you, Lincoln."

"Love you more, Luna."

With that, Luna began to proudly saunter back to her room. Lincoln couldn't have summed up her thoughts any better.

" _That was the best moment of my life._ "she thought to herself. _"It really was."_


	5. Lincoln's Gift

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ Luna thought to herself, her feet dragging against the upstairs hallway carpet. A few hours had passed since her and Lincoln's encounter, and the rest of her sisters were eagerly awaiting her report on her "talk" with Lincoln. She hadn't expected Lori to move the meeting forward a night, leaving her without a cover story for the night's events.

" _What the hell am I supposed to say?"_ she mused in her head. _"That I gave our sixteen year old brother a blowjob? Yeah, THAT'LL go over well."_ She sighed to herself, starting to let the guilt catch up to her. _"Man, I shouldn't have put Lincoln through that. Maybe I went a little too far."_

Luna's thoughts were cut by her new-yet-familiar surroundings. She found herself led into Lori and Leni's room, but with a few less chairs set up in the circle. At Lisa's suggestion, Lily, Lana and Lola were left uninformed about the new meeting time. Luna stood center stage, in the middle of the hastily made circle of chairs and sisters. Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Leni, and Lori took their places in the circle, eagerly awaiting their sister's update on Lincoln's love life. Lori cleared her throat and pounded the gavel against the floor.

"This meeting of the Loud sisters will now come to order." She declared, taking a quick headcount. "Luna, you have the floor. What'd Linc say?"

The girls mumbled amongst themselves, Luna trying to come up with something. She'd let her own feelings and emotions get in the way of the "mission" she was sent on. Her brother's love…it still seemed like a dream to her. His last words had been echoing through her head constantly over the last few hours, using value brain power she needed to come up with a good lie.

" _Love you more, Luna"_

Luna shook her head, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, right…" she paused for a moment, visibly a little nervous. "He said he got them just in case, d-dudes."

"Luna, you're a horrible liar." Lucy stated, pushing up close to her. "What'd he really say?"

"Yeah! Who's this hussy he's going on about?" Lynn asked, flanking Luna from the side opposite Lucy.

"Luna, tell us! The suspenstion is, like, totally killing me!" Leni shouted excitedly.

"Leni, it's "suspense"." Lisa corrected, turning back to her rock star sister. "But I digress, what did Lincoln say?"

Luna gulped, sweat pouring down her face. For once, she was completely speechless. The others had backed her into a metaphorical corner. She didn't have any other options: she had to tell them. How the hell would any of them believe that Lincoln bought his condoms for his sister?

"Well, I bought them for my sisters." A familiar voice said, as if right on cue with Luna's thought.

Lincoln was standing in the doorway, holding the box of rubbers in his hand. For being a teenage boy with the urge to sleep with his blood siblings, he seemed rather calm with his prior statement.

"Lincoln, how did you-"Lori started, a little annoyed at his intrusion.

"The twins told me. They didn't like being left out." He said, entering the room in his Ace Savvy pajama pants and a dirty white t-shirt. "Besides, thought I'd have to clarify Luna's answer."

Lynn sprung up and pinned him against the wall, growling. "Spill it, bro. Who's the new squeeze and why hide her?"

Lincoln gave a little chuckle before responding. "Lynn, technically, that would be you. Let me explain."

The mega-athlete released her brother, pushing him towards the center of the group. She tried exceptionally hard to hide her blush, but Luna could definitely seem some red on her cheeks. Either that, or it was another scrape from her athletics. Luna couldn't tell.

"Well, I started to think about how old everyone is getting." Lincoln said, walking around as he spoke. "And…well, I realized that condoms are expensive. I bought these for all of us to use…" Lincoln flashed his sisters a shy little smile. "Just in case."

After a few seconds to comprehend what he said, his sisters returned the smile with a chorus of "awws."

"Lincoln…you did that for us?" Lori asked, touched by her brother's kindness.

"Aw, Linc. You shouldn't have." Lynn added, elbowing him in the rib.

"Thanks, Linky!" Leni exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

"T-thanks for clarifying that, bro. "Lincoln shot Luna a knowing smile, causing her to blush. "W-we're sorry for not asking you right away and invading your privacy."

"Yeah. We got a little carried away." Lucy sighed, monotone as ever.

"We'll just ask next time. I don't need to waste precious time calculating what I know was right." Lisa smirked, proud that her statistical analysis was more spot-on than she thought it would.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Lincoln said, holding up the box. "I will keep them in my room, though. Just come see me if..."Lincoln stopped, blushing brightly. "You know…if you think you'll need it."

The girls giggled at his shyness, pulling him in for a group hug. After a few moments of embrace, Lori broke formation and pounded her gavel again.

"Alright, girls. Meeting adjourned." Lori looked at them as they continued to hug. "That means get out of my room."

At Lori's command, the group dispersed and returned to their own rooms. Everyone, except for Lincoln, who decided to linger in the hallway by Luna and Luan's room. Lincoln wasn't exactly lying. He DID buy the condoms for his sisters, but with a SLIGHTLY more specific partner in mind. That, of course, being himself.

" _Although…"_ Lincoln thought to himself, staring at the outside of his room. _"I don't know if I'm ready for real sex. Even with protection, I hear pregnancy is still possible."_

A loud, energetic voice broke Lincoln's train of thought. Lincoln looked up, and was greeted by his yellow clad-plaid sister. Luan was wearing once of her more loose sets of sleepwear, but she still looked absolutely stunning in it. Like Luna, Luan grew very well into her form in more recent years. Without braces and a nice hourglass figure, she was arguably the most attractive of his sisters.

"Hey, Linc!" Luan popped, a wide grin on her face. "You mind if we talk in your room for a few? I'd like to get a rubber from ya!"

Lincoln's heart sank for a moment. There goes his chance at her. Still, Lincoln knew it was better if she used protection, no matter who her partner was. He did want to hear about her intended target, however.

"Sure, Luan. Let's chat."


	6. Luan's Yolking Around

Luan hadn't spent much time in her brother's room lately, but was shocked to see just how neat and tidy it was, especially compared to her own. In the Loud house, a room in this condition was about as rare as a moment of peace OR quiet. Aside from some neatly folded sheets he had yet to put on his twin-sized bed, his room was immaculate.

"Pardon the mess, Luan. I wasn't expecting a visitor when I thought about throwing a load in the wash." Lincoln blushed a bit, feeling a little exposed without his sheets on his bed. In the last few years, cleanliness had become a much more important virtue to Lincoln as he inched ever closer towards adulthood. "I can put these on later."

A small, but noticeable smile appeared on Luan's face.

"Actually, Linc, do you think…maybe I could help you make your bed?" she asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice. "You know…like when you were young! Remember how I used to try and teach you how to make your bed? Oh, and do your laundry?"

Lincoln's face lit up little by little as his sister spoke about those particular past events. Some of Lincoln's happier memories growing up came from simply doing mundane things with his sisters, particularly Luan.

"Yeah, I remember." He smiled, tossing her a corner of the bottom layer. "You remember the sing-along we came up with?"

Luan giggled, clearing her throat a little.

"I think so, Linc." She folded her corners under the mattress as she and Lincoln chanted in unison. "One, two, three, four, fold it down, under the corner…"

"Five, six, seven, eight, now the base is looking great!"

Lincoln tossed her the middle blanket, laughing and taking the lead with the tune.

"To make it warm, and extra snuggly, put the felt on nice and…" he paused for a moment, allowing Luan to catch up and stay in unison.

"Snuggly!" Luan yelled, flashing a smirk at Lincoln. She always loved any time she could get him to laugh, and shouting the wrong lyric with such enthusiasm would make him bust a gut, a reaction she was all too pleased by.

Lincoln leaned against his bedframe, Luan's comedic timing taking him out of the song for a couple of moments. Once he recovered, he flashed her one of his more deviant smirks.

"Oh, you think you're a wise-guy, eh?" Lincoln asked, mockingly accusing her. "Or have you forgotten the lyrics? I thought you prided yourself on never forgetting material?"

"What can I say? Sometimes you get better results going off-script!" she laughed, shooting a smirk back at him. "Pass me the slips, Linc?"

Lincoln tossed her the pillowslips that wound up at the foot of his bed, bending over to pick them up. Luan took this delightfully fortunate opportunity to line up her shot, a freshly washed pillow in her grasp.

"Here you go, Lua-POOOOOF!"

The impact was so hard that Lincoln flew onto his bed, landing safely and squarely on the center of his sheets. The pillow that she'd hit him with had just practically disintegrated upon impact, causing a massive amount of pillow threads and feathers to rain from above. Feathers glided and flew all over the otherwise pristine room, making Lincoln look like a small, fluffy chicken. Lincoln, having witnessed so many of Luan's shows, knew exactly how to get his revenge on her for the earlier outburst. He inhaled, getting as much air into his lungs as he could before letting out his punchline.

"BU….BU….BUCKAAAAAAAW!"

Luan couldn't help but break out into hysterical laughter over the sight and sound of her beloved brother bustling and clucking like a baby chicken, falling ontop of him as they rolled around in the great, feathery mess they had made on his bed. After what felt like hours of laughing and joking (or "yolking", as Luan would often pun), Lincoln slid over to his cabinet to start stage one of his "Clean Up After Luan's Pranks" protocol, or CUALP for short.

While the feather-clad young man was busy cleaning up the fluffy remains of his now-obliterated pillow, Luan kept her eyes planted squarely on her brother's toned torso. She couldn't lie to herself: her brother was an absolute _STUD_. Throughout her years at Royal Woods High School, she'd seen plenty of slim pretty-boys and ripped-to-all-heck athletes, but had never really paid too much attention to them. Sure, SOMEONE would probably take them and date them or whatever, but they didn't have those... _special_ qualities that her brother possessed. Lincoln had this genuine honesty about him, a bright outlook and a certain confidence that just lit a fire underneath the little comedian's heart. But even more than those, Lincoln had one intangible that no one else she had ever seen in her life had managed to have.

"Hey, L-linc?" she stuttered, trying to put together what she wanted to say. Actually, she had ALWAYS known what she wanted to tell him, but just…couldn't, for whatever reason.

He turned to her, his usual bright smile still present on his face.

"What's up, sis? Don't worry about the noise, I soundproofed this baby a loooooong time ago." He patted the wall separating his little broom-closet of a room from the family hallway as an indicator of their privacy.

" _Well, at least THEY won't hear me."_ Luan thought, still a little uneasy. _"But as long as Lincoln can hear me, this won't be any easier to get off my chest."_

"That's not it. Um…c-can I tell you something?" she sat up, fiddling around with her scrunchie in apprehension. "I mean, it's not exactly something easy to say…"

Lincoln, if nothing else, could pick out his sister's emotions and recognize their feelings, immediately plopping himself down next to her on the bed.

"Of course, Luan. You know you can always tell me anything, no matter what." He glanced into her eyes, seeing an unusual mix of uncertainty and confidence battling for control. She was fidgeting with her hair, yet not her hands or legs, which Lincoln took to mean she knew what she wanted to say, just not how to say it.

"Lincoln…you know I love you, right?" she asked, slowly placing a hand on her younger brother's thigh. He shivered for a brief moment before returning the query, her touch sending a pulse that shot up his spine.

"O-of course, Luan!" he stuttered, clearly shook up from his sister's hand placement. "W-why do you ask?"

His sister's hand found its way up to his head, and before he knew it, his head was nestled between his older sister's well-developed and ever-prominent breasts. Even through her thick blouse, he could feel how soft and silky her skin was, and judging by their size, puberty was VERY kind to Luan Loud. After a few moments, Lincoln felt some added pressure pushing down on him from above, from what he surmised was her head resting on top of his.

"Well…do you know _why_ I love you?" she asked, glancing downward at his nodding head. "It's because…you don't take things too seriously. Well, you do, but not in the usual way…I mean…"

Lincoln pulled his head away to look into Luan's eyes once more, only instead of a battle of confidence versus doubt, he saw pure sincerity in her gaze. To Lincoln, there was no more beautiful sight then seeing his sibling's honest emotions and passions come to light, and the look in her eyes was showing Lincoln just that.

"Linc…the condom I was going to ask you for…can I tell you who I want to wear it?" she asked, her tone becoming more serious and full of intent. "Can I tell you who I love, and want to show that love to? Who I want to cuddle with and kiss and…" her voice lowered a bit into a seductive, airy whisper. "… _more with?"_

Without a second to respond, Lincoln felt himself jerked upwards, his face now mere inches away Luan's evolving, hungry, and lustful glare.

"It's you, Linc. And I think I know _exactly_ how I'm going to make it up to you for your pillow." She chuckled with a darker laugh, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse within full view of her brother's wandering eyes.

"You could say…this may be the _breast_ night of your life."


	7. Luan's Lesson

"Come on, Linc…show me why I'm your favor-tit sister…"

Lincoln was more than happy to oblige as he crawled into his freshly-made bed next to Luan. Her chest was now fully exposed to her brother's view, much to her delight. Never in her life could she remember seeing her little brother's eyes as wide as they were, nor could she recall a time when his face was as red as it was. His eyes weren't filled with perverse lust, but rather a kind or naïve sort of wonder. Instead of rabidly grabbing and groping her, like any other boy presented with the opportunity would, he was instead hesitant to even touch them.

" _Oh, Lincoln, you're so sweet and innocent…let's see if I can fix that."_ she thought to herself, stretching her arm around to nudge her prey closer to her bosom.

"Bro…why don't you give them a little squeeze?" she asked with a warm tone.

Sheepishly, with an approving look from his sister, Lincoln extended his reach up to his sister's "assets" and planted his hand right on her right breast, gently stroking the outer limits of her chest. Luan let out a soft gasp at her brother's touch, which was all the incentive he needed to go further. With his thumb and forefinger in position around her cup, he pressured them together to lightly squeeze them together, eliciting a much louder moan from his sister then he would have expected. Seeing his sister writhe and moan like that gave him a sort of accomplished feeling, the sounds driving him further.

He wanted to hear that again.

Lincoln repeated the motion again and again, varying his squeezes from tit to tit. Without warning, he began to lightly pinch her nipple at the end of each cycle. This sent additional shockwaves of pleasure throughout his sister's entire being, causing her to fidget and groan uncontrollably.

" _Damnit, Linc…you're really taking advantage of this oppurtuntitty…"_ she thought, shifting herself around to better accommodate her brother's motions. _"I'd better return the favor. That may be the breast course of acti-oooooon!"_

"Lincoln!" she shouted with a hush, attempting to get his attention. "Take of your pants, I think I know how we can both…ugh…benetit…ugh! From this…"

Lincoln quickly slid off whatever he still had on, obeying his sister's orders to the letter. She motioned for him to slide up to her, giving her a perfect view of his raging bull-ner? Her mind was becoming too clouded with perversion and lust to think of good puns anymore. She just wanted _more_ of her brother than ever before. She pulled him closer, lining her brother's manhood right in between her tits.

"Luan…are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice dripping with genuine care and sincerity. To Luan, that was the biggest reason she loved her brother, that even when groping her massive boobs, he could still find the time to care…it's a good thing he could, because she was losing her mind at the sight of his massive cock in her face.

"Lincoln, I'm going to say this once…" she hushed, pushing her own tits together to create a vacuum for her brother's length to use.

"…fuck my tits, Linc. Fuck…my…tits…"

Hearing his sister curse gave him the confidence he needed to push his hips forward, the tip of his prick squeezing in and out of his older sister's cleavage. The friction she was creating around him was doing nothing to satisfy his urges, instead only fueling him to seek more. He reached down and grabbed Luan's tits himself, multitasking as he squeezed them together himself while also flicking her nipples at the same time.

Luan was on cloud nine. Not only did she have a loving and selfless baby brother, but he was also doing everything he could to make her enjoy herself while he hammered away at her tits. Instinctively, she leaned forward and puckered her lips, kissing the top of his cock every time it came within range. Lincoln pressed forward further and further, grunting and groaning every time her lips met his prick. Not only did HE have a sexy and beautiful older sister that was doing her damndest to please him, but she was also very kind and selfless in her own right.

When their eyes met, they both knew they had to throw those mushy feelings to the side for just a few minutes.

Luan leaned even closer, opening her mouth wide so she could finally get a taste of what she'd been craving for so long. Lincoln rocked his hips as far as he could muster to oblige her. Not only was Lincoln sliding his hot, throbbing cock in between his sister's massive tits, but she was also sucking him up like soda through a straw. Every chaste though of love and romance was immediately replaced by lustful, relentless fellatio and aggressive titty fucking. He was massaging and rubbing her in all the right ways, and she was submissively giving him all she could.

And they were both loving every single second of it.

Luan had, naturally, began rubbing her clit during this whole ordeal, and felt several different, distinct surges of sensational pleasure hitting her all at once. She was close, and judging from the hot, throbbing cock in her mouth, she could tell he was too.

"Cum…on…Linc…" she mumbled in-between breaths, quickly moving towards her own orgasm like a speeding bullet. "L-liiiiinc!"

After a split second of contemplation, Lincoln decided to let loose. Almost in unison, he and Luan let out a couple of unrestrained moans that shook the tight space that was his room like an earthquake, Luan's throat being filled with her brother's hot, sweet cum in the process. Lincoln hit the bed like a sack of hammers, his face falling right next to the drained comedian's to his right.

Seconds passed that felt like minutes.

Then the minutes felt like hours.

But before the hours could feel like minutes, their afterglow was cut off by a loud, ditzy and familiar voice from the nearby hallway.

"HELP! I THINK I HEARD A GHOST! LINCOLN!"

Author's Notes (for the first time in forever):  
 **Hey guys! So, I'd like to take a moment to thank every single person who has made it this far in my writing. I apologize for the long breaks in between uploads, but it is the continued support of viewers like you who drive me to continue on. All of your reviews, favorites, and follows really do mean the world to me, and do wonders to my sometimes fragile confidence. Thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope to upload with more frequency in the near future.**

 **-Ratluck1**


End file.
